A few moments of freedom in this hell
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le concours Stockholm Syndrome du forum DAL. Attention le rated n'est pas là pour rien. Kate se retrouve enfermée dans un étrange manoir. Ses ravisseurs sont impitoyables mais au milieu de cet enfer, elle va trouver un semblant de paix auprès d'un de ceux-ci : une relation insoupçonnée.


**The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest**

**Un grand merci à Mél, ma super bêta, qui a trouvé le titre de cette histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) où se feront les votes.**

**Merci à celles qui ont voté pour l'OS et bravo aux gagnantes.**

* * *

_Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? _

Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée puisque j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'étais enfermée dans l'une des chambres de ce fichu manoir depuis si longtemps que je commençais sérieusement à perdre la boule. J'avais été enlevée à la sortie de mon lycée et depuis je vivais ici au premier étage d'une demeure lugubre. Ma chambre donnait sur la forêt et il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue. Ma famille et mes amis me manquaient mais j'étais certaine que je ne les reverrai jamais.

_Qui aurait pu me retrouver au milieu de nulle part ?_

J'avais entendu que nous allions être vendues d'ici peu, à qui et pourquoi, je l'ignorais. Non je n'étais pas toute seule, deux autres filles étaient également captives. Nos kidnappeurs nous laissaient manger ensemble parfois quand ils étaient moins nombreux pour monter la garde. Cette pièce, néanmoins sombre et humide, était un peu comme notre jardin secret, notre seul moment à trois. Alice avait été enlevée lors de son jogging et Zafrina à la sortie de chez elle.

Nous avions vite découvert la raison de notre enlèvement. Nous avions des dons. Alice avait des flashs du futur et pouvait en conséquence modifier l'avenir tandis que Zafrina pouvait altérer la réalité en nous faisant voir ce qu'elle voulait. Quant à moi, j'avais la capacité d'envoyer des décharges électriques dès que je touchais quelqu'un.

Nos ancêtres avaient de la magie dans leur sang et nous avions développé ces dons à l'âge de 18 ans, il y a de cela quelques mois. Or, dans ce manoir ils ne nous servaient à rien. Nous étions totalement démunies de nos pouvoirs comme si un bouclier nous empêchait de les utiliser. Alors, nous attendions que notre sort arrive. Zafrina était là depuis plus longtemps que nous et nous avait fait part de ses craintes. En effet, il y avait eu une certaine Jane avant que nous arrivions. Elle avait apparemment été torturée, Zafrina nous avait raconté ses hurlements puis sa disparition inexpliquée du manoir.

Nous ne pouvions malheureusement rien faire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que s'ils nous faisaient du mal, nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre. A cette pensée, un frisson glacial me parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Nos ravisseurs étaient nombreux mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait trois chefs, Alistair, Garrett et Alec. La seule personne que j'avais vue jusqu'à présent était Félix, celui qui venait nous donner à manger dans nos chambres. C'était un gars immense, une montagne de muscles et quand il me regardait, ses yeux étaient si noirs qu'ils me glaçaient le sang. Il pourrait me briser les os rien qu'avec ses mains et ça me terrorisait au plus haut point.

Et puis un jour, on déverrouilla ma porte et ma chambre fut dans le noir complet tandis que quelqu'un y pénétrait. Ce n'était pas Félix car sa silhouette était beaucoup plus fine. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de l'entrée. Je ne distinguais que sa forme, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait me faire et ne pas pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements me rendait dingue.

_Etait-ce déjà ma fin ?_

- **Je suppose que tu dois avoir quelques questions. **Débuta-t-il de sa voix rauque emplie d'un calme olympien.

- **Oui.** Murmurai-je, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- **Tu as été enlevée pour être vendue aux Volturi, tu iras très bientôt en Italie. Tu n'es qu'une monnaie d'échange comme les autres. Vous avez toutes des dons et le tien intéresse énormément les Italiens. **Enchaîna-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Super, ils nous traitent comme de la viande et on va finir chez des types encore pire qu'eux, ça promet, autant mourir de suite…

- **Quand dois-je partir ? **Continuai-je en essayant de calmer les tremolos dans ma voix.

- **Pas tout de suite. Zafrina sera la première, puis Alice et enfin toi. Il va falloir être patiente…**

_Je préférerai rester ici, à choisir !_

**- Depuis quand suis-je ici ? **

**- Un peu plus d'un mois et normalement tu dois encore rester deux mois avec nous.**

**- Vous allez me faire du mal ? **Glissai-je doucement.

**- J'aimerai éviter mais tout dépendra de ton comportement. Tu en sais assez pour aujourd'hui. **Dit-il d'un ton ferme sans équivoque.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure et je retrouvais la vue.

Et me voilà à nouveau prisonnière entre ses quatre murs.

Mais que voulait-il dire par **« tout dépendra de ton comportement **» ?

C'en fut trop pour moi, et toutes les émotions que j'avais réussies à contenir au fond de moi explosèrent. Je m'effondrai sur le lit en pleurs et terrifiée à l'idée de mourir très prochainement, ici ou en Italie.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Les jours passèrent sans que je ne reparle à cet homme. Mais je l'entendais parfois discuter à proximité de ma prison. Bizarrement sa voix chaude et rauque m'apaisait, cela me réconfortait dans mon malheur.

Il revint me voir de temps en temps pour voir comment j'allais mais je n'en sus pas plus quant à ma destinée. Son attitude était étrange. Il restait toujours dans le noir total pour ne pas que je le vois. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Sa voix était comme du miel quand il me parlait, il était doux dans ses paroles, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de rendre ma captivité plus supportable et je dois dire que ça marchait.

Et puis un soir, j'entendis des cris dans la chambre d'à côté, c'était Zafrina. Elle hurlait de douleur « **pitié, pitié, non pas ça !** »

Je n'osais imaginer les sévices qu'elle subissait. Alors, je m'assis dans le fauteuil et repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je bouchais mes oreilles tant bien que mal et me balançais d'avant en arrière pour essayer d'oublier sa douleur. J'avais l'impression de souffrir autant qu'elle, ses hurlements me déchiraient le cœur.

Cela me sembla durer une éternité puis s'ensuivit un silence de mort. L'avaient-ils tuée ? Non, impossible, elle devait être revendue. Peut-être avait-elle essayé de s'enfuir ?

Je ne me posais pas plus de questions car on pénétra dans ma chambre. C'était encore lui.

Que me voulait-il encore ?

J'étais toujours prostrée sur mon fauteuil à me balancer, cela dut l'inquiéter car il éclaira. Et pour la première fois je pus voir son visage. Il était grand, mais pas autant que Félix, musclé, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient teintés de blond et de brun et son regard d'un noir d'encre me transperça. Jamais je n'avais vu d'homme aussi beau. Un bel homme transformé en diable.

**- Tout va bien Kate ? **Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien ? Je viens d'entendre Zafrina hurler à l'agonie ! Vous ne voulez pas que je saute de joie non plus ? **Répliquai-je amère.

**- Zafrina n'a pas obéi à Alec, il a fallu la dresser. **Me débita-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

**- Et c'est ce que vous comptez nous faire aussi à Alice et moi ?** Rétorquai-je.

- **Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous ne désobéissez pas ! **Gronda-t-il de son regard de tueur.

Bon ok, je vais pas tenter plus le diable sinon je vais mal finir. Je soupirai, rendant les armes, il ne valait mieux pas en dire plus que ma pensée sinon je risquais d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire ?

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Et ben, il faut que je me rappelle de pas le mettre en colère, celui-là.

Le lendemain, Félix fut remplacé par un certain James pour nous donner nos repas. Autant Félix était impressionnant autant James avait ce regard pervers qui m'horrifiait. Quand Alice et moi mangions dans notre pièce, il restait toujours pour nous surveiller ou devrais-je dire pour nous toucher. Il laissait trop traîner ses sales pattes sur nous, nous le repoussions autant que possible. Il me collait dès qu'il pouvait, j'avais envie de vomir dès qu'il s'approchait. Toute occasion était bonne pour nous tripoter et je ne donnais pas cher de notre avenir. Heureusement il n'avait jamais le temps d'approfondir ses idées salaces car à chaque tentative, il était interrompu par un autre garde. Ce gars était vraiment flippant.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux dans un salon, un soir. Et nous fîmes la connaissance des trois chefs, Alistair, Alec et Garrett. C'est là que je m'aperçus que Garrett était l'homme qui venait régulièrement dans ma chambre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Et à les regarder tous les trois, Garrett me semblait être le moins dangereux, si on peut dire. Le dénommé Alistair prit alors la parole.

-** Vous avez entendu Zafrina l'autre soir, c'est ce qui arrive aux filles qui se rebellent. Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à le répéter donc faites ce qu'on vous demande sans rechigner sinon vous vous exposerez à de graves conséquences. **Nous expliqua-t-il d'un air sinistre.

Son regard était redoutable et ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'il nous arriverait si on ne les écoutait pas. J'en eus la chair de poule.

**- Et si jamais vous désobéissez, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous.** Lâcha Alec d'un sourire sardonique, tout en claquant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

Alice et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil et déglutîmes à l'unisson. Alec faisait froid dans le dos, aucun doute qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Garrett resta silencieux ce soir-là mais il ne manquait jamais de me jeter quelques regards. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui. Oui, il faisait partie des méchants, il était dangereux de part ses colères, mais peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il y avait du bon. Voilà que j'imaginais mon ravisseur comme un bon samaritain maintenant, je délirais totalement à force d'être cloîtrée entre ses murs.

La vérité c'est que je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'un être aussi beau puisse être foncièrement mauvais. Malgré tout, je devais avouer qu'il me plaisait. C'était impossible, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver mais c'était pourtant le cas. Et autant ma tête essayait de me raisonner autant mon cœur criait que j'avais un faible pour lui.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais séquestrée que je commençais sérieusement à vouloir abréger ma vie. J'y pensais sérieusement mais après avoir fouillé la chambre de fond en comble, rien ne me permettrait de mettre fin à mes jours. Je soufflai de frustration, on m'avait même privée de ma liberté de mourir. De la colère, j'attrapais une chaise et la balançais sur la fenêtre. Mais bien évidemment c'était peine perdue, puisque les fenêtres étaient incassables. J'en pleurais de rage et tapais du pied.

Alerté par le vacarme, Garrett entra dans la pièce et sembla surpris de me voir ainsi. Il referma doucement la porte et s'approcha lentement de moi. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et mon pull se trempait au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

Il était désormais à portée de main et me regardait bizarrement. On aurait dit qu'il était tiraillé entre deux pensées. Puis il se décida enfin et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Chut, ça va aller ma belle.** Murmura-t-il délicatement pour me réconforter.

Il resserra son étreinte et je me retrouvais à entourer sa taille de mes bras. Ma tête posée contre son torse, je pus sentir son incroyable fragrance. Il avait une odeur boisée, de mâle, quelque chose de rassurant. Mes pleurs se calmèrent aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui. J'étais bien dans ses bras, au chaud, enfin un endroit où je me sentais à la maison, où je me sentais libre.

Et apparemment lui non plus ne voulait pas me lâcher car il me caressa les cheveux dans un doux geste. Puis il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et le souleva lentement. Nous nous retrouvâmes à nous fixer un instant. Et là, il posa lentement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fus surprise sur le moment mais son baiser avait un goût de reviens-y que je ne pus ignorer malgré la petite voix qui me disait que j'étais complètement folle.

Je m'accrochai à son cou comme à une bouée et j'intensifiai notre échange en lui laissant l'accès à ma bouche. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, cela me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifices. Les minutes s'égrenèrent tandis que notre baiser se métamorphosait en intense passion. Je cajolai la base de sa nuque et ses cheveux si doux tandis qu'il alternait ses caresses entre mes hanches et ma poitrine. Après avoir vécu un enfer, ce moment avait réellement un goût de paradis.

Soudain pris d'une révélation, il me relâcha et s'éloigna de moi en secouant la tête. Il me regarda alors comme si j'étais le diable en personne.

**- Putain, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. **Grogna-t-il tout en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Il me lança un dernier regard plein de culpabilité et claqua la porte si violemment que les murs en tremblèrent. Je m'effondrais ainsi sur mon lit, partagée entre le bonheur et le dégoût de moi-même pour avoir succombé à mon kidnappeur. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je dormis durant trois jours.

Je fus réveillée par une main chaude caressant ma joue. Pensant que c'était Garrett, j'accentuai la caresse en penchant légèrement mon visage. Sauf que je sentis alors une autre main pincer mon téton. Je me relevai brusquement pour faire face à James.

J'allais hurler mais il me fit taire d'un regard et un couteau apparut dans sa main.

_Et voilà, mon heure était arrivée !_

**- Tu as intérêt à la fermer sinon je te promets que tu vas déguster. Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ton corps. **Me précisa-t-il d'une voix diabolique.

Il m'attrapa violemment le bras pour me mettre debout et m'arracha mes vêtements en les tranchant avec sa lame. Je tremblais déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

**- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire, tu es tellement bandante, ça fait trop longtemps que je veux te baiser et crois-moi, ce soir tu vas y passer.**

J'étais nue, terrorisée, en pleurs et complètement à la merci de ce pervers psychopathe.

**- Arrête de pleurer, salope !** Gronda-t-il tout en me giflant.

Sous l'intensité du coup, je me retrouvais à valser sur le lit. Ca faisait un mal de chien. Je le voyais jubiler. Il s'allongea sur moi et commença à me malmener en pinçant mes seins tandis que son couteau se promenait sur la base de mon cou. Il était trop fort, je ne pouvais rien faire à part espérer qu'il abrège vite mes souffrances, je ne voulais pas le voir me violer, encore et encore. Une peur panique me prit et je me mis à suffoquer. Il dut prendre ça pour des gémissements car il accentua sa torture.

**- Ouais c'est ça, t'es bonne, bien meilleure que ta copine. Elle n'a pas duré bien longtemps, j'ai hâte qu'il y en ait d'autres après toi.**

_Quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait à Alice ? Oh mon dieu, ce taré a tué Alice. Et il va me faire la même chose ! _

Je lui mis alors un coup de pied bien placé et il s'effondra sous la douleur. Je me mis alors à hurler et courus vers la porte pour partir. Mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

**- Espèce de traînée, tu vas le regretter. **Cria-t-il en se ruant vers moi.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Garrett fit son apparition. Il me jeta un regard désolé et se dirigea vers James. Il le désarma en un tour de mains, l'empoigna par le cou et l'étrangla.

**- C'est sa faute, elle m'a allumé. **Dit-il chancelant tandis que Garrett le relâchait.

Celui-ci se retourna vers moi et s'approcha pour savoir comment j'allais. Je hochais la tête et soufflai de soulagement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé à temps. Je vis alors James se relever, récupérer son couteau et s'élancer vers nous.

**- Garrett !** Hurlai-je de terreur.

Il se retourna juste à temps et James prit une balle en pleine tête. Je m'effondrai sous le coup de l'émotion. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me retrouvai dans des draps de soie et un lit plus moelleux que le mien.

**- Tu es encore sous le choc, ne te relève pas trop vite.** Entendis-je une voix suave sur ma gauche.

Garrett était assis sur un fauteuil à me veiller.

**- Où suis-je ?** Demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

**- Dans ma chambre, tu n'as rien à craindre. **

**- Qu'est-il arrivé à Alice ?**

**- James l'a tuée. Je suis désolé.**

**- Oh noooonnnnn. **

Je restais ainsi plusieurs jours avec Garrett. Il était le seul que je voyais et il n'autorisait personne d'autre à m'approcher. C'était rassurant de l'avoir auprès de moi après le traumatisme subi.

**^.^0o0^.^**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Et je sentais que j'allais bientôt partir pour l'Italie. Deux nouvelles filles étaient arrivées à un mois d'intervalle : Senna et Maggie. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de les voir.

J'avais élu domicile dans la chambre de Garrett. Nous nous étions rapprochés depuis l'incident. Cependant je sentais qu'il faisait tout pour garder ses distances. Un lien inexplicable s'était crée entre nous. Ca me faisait penser à la Belle et la Bête.

Nous parlions beaucoup et j'avais découvert que sous ses airs bourrus se cachait un homme tendre et bon. Enfin il avait toujours du mal à gérer ses colères mais elles ne m'étaient jamais destinées.

Un soir, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous coucher, je le sentis rempli d'une immense tristesse.

**- Que se passe-t-il ? **Murmurai-je.

**- Tu dois partir demain pour l'Italie. Cela m'est insupportable.**

**- Viens avec moi, partons loin d'ici, rien que tous les deux.**

**- Tu es une femme incroyable. Tu voudrais partir avec moi ? Moi qui t'aie séquestrée pendant des mois ? Moi qui t'aie fait du mal ?**

**- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal Garrett et tu ne m'en feras jamais. Tu ne fais que suivre les ordres. Tu peux changer ça, si tu le souhaites.**

**- Tu me surprendras toujours Kate. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Tu es trop bien pour moi.**

**- Arrête de te poser autant de problèmes. Tu veux être avec moi ?**

**- Oui. Je te suivrai au bout du monde si je le pouvais.**

**- Alors partons, demain, accompagne-moi et enfuyons-nous, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour nous.**

**- D'accord ma belle. Demain, nous partirons pour une nouvelle vie rien que toi et moi.**

Nous nous retrouvâmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre à nous câliner dans le lit. Nous nous embrassâmes et très vite nos baisers devinrent enflammés.

**- Garrett, je t'en prie, aime-moi. **Suppliai-je le souffle court.

**- Tout ce que tu voudras, femme.** Grogna-t-il tandis qu'il commença mon effeuillage.

Une fois que je fus nue, il me caressa délicatement comme si j'étais une petite chose précieuse. J'en fus attendrie. Et il entreprit de cajoler chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il était tellement doux dans ses gestes, qui aurait pu croire que j'allais faire l'amour avec cet homme froid d'il y a quelques mois, mon ravisseur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ma féminité, il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules et s'engouffra au centre de mon plaisir. Il débuta par de petits baisers laissant traîner au passage, une langue affamée. C'était tellement bon, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore pénétrée. Il glissa alors deux doigts dans ma fente humide et fit quelques allées et venues tandis qu'il taquinait mon clitoris de sa délicieuse langue. Mon intimité se mit à vibrer et je me cambrais sous ses assauts. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour partir loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Un petit sourire apparut sur son beau visage. J'espérais le voir sourire beaucoup plus souvent par la suite.

**- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.** Susurrai-je en souriant alors que je lui retirai peu à peu ses vêtements.

Une fois déshabillé, j'attrapai l'objet de mes désirs. Je le fis coulisser dans ma main et je pus dire qu'il était prêt pour moi. Je l'allongeais sur le dos et m'empalai sur sa longueur.

**- Putain Kate…** Souffla-t-il alors qu'il me bloquait les hanches avec ses mains.

**- Fais-moi l'amour. **Implorai-je.

**- Tout de suite ma belle.**

Il entama de longs va-et-vient qui devinrent rapidement saccadés au fur et à mesure de l'amplification de notre plaisir. La pièce n'était remplie que de nos gémissements. Toutes les sensations étaient décuplées. Le sentir en moi, c'était comme être au paradis tellement ses coups de reins étaient délicieux. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de faire l'amour avec lui.

Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Je le sentis à deux doigts de tout lâcher et il caressa frénétiquement mon bouton de rose. Mes parois se resserrèrent alors sur son membre bandé. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi et nous atteignîmes ensemble une jouissance divine qui nous amena loin. Cela dura un temps infini alors qu'il continuait de me pénétrer passionnément afin de faire durer notre orgasme.

Nous nous endormîmes sereins et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant que demain serait un nouveau jour à passer enfin ensemble et loin d'ici.

Il nous fallut partir de bonne heure ce matin-là, c'était la première fois que je voyais l'extérieur depuis des mois. Je souriais tellement j'étais contente de voir autre chose que cette foutue chambre et ce sombre manoir. Je respirais un grand bol d'air qui me fit le plus grand bien.

Nous montâmes dans un véhicule noir et partîmes en direction du sud. La forêt s'étendait sur des milliers de kilomètres, il allait donc nous falloir des heures pour en sortir. Nous étions les seuls sur la route. Garrett me prenait la main de temps en temps pour me rassurer et me chuchoter que tout allait bien se passer. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, je voulais définitivement cet homme dans ma vie, de cette manière. Je lui souris en retour et éclatai même de rire devant sa moue boudeuse.

Et soudain notre bonheur s'écroula.

Notre voiture fut projetée dans un ravin et elle entama un tonneau sans fin. Nous fûmes secoués dans tous les sens et cela me sembla durer des heures. Ma vie se mit à défiler devant moi et j'eus l'étrange sensation que nous n'en sortirions pas vivants. Le véhicule s'arrêta deux cent mètres plus bas. Nous étions sur le toit, la tête à l'envers. J'avais mal à la tête et j'avais l'impression qu'un camion nous était passé dessus. J'ouvris les yeux et sentis du sang couler de ma tête. Je parvins difficilement à détacher ma ceinture. J'atterris sur la tête et hurlai de douleur. Une odeur de brûlé commença à titiller mes narines.

**- Garrett, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.** Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je me tournai vers lui pour le voir mais trouvai son siège vide. Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal de la voiture. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Garrett était plus loin au sol gisant dans une mare de sang. Je courus vers lui et le retournai délicatement pour le voir inanimé.

**- Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi,** sanglotai-je. Je tâtais son pouls pour voir s'il respirait encore, il était faible.

Il toussa sourdement et me regarda l'air triste. Mon cœur se fendit en morceaux. Des personnes s'approchèrent de nous et je reconnus les silhouettes d'Alistair et Alec. J'en tremblais de rage, j'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient responsables de notre accident.

**- Ma belle, il faut que tu t'en ailles, je ne vais pas y survivre, s'il te plaît, pars loin avant qu'ils ne te rattrapent.** Chuchota-t-il l'air grave.

**- Non je ne t'abandonnerai pas, c'est nous deux ou rien, je ne peux pas partir sans toi.** Gémis-je le serrant dans mes bras.

**- Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue même si ce fut pour une courte durée et dans de mauvaises circonstances. Tu as éclairé ma vie comme jamais. Je serai à toi pour toujours. Merci Kate.**

Ce fut ses derniers mots, il cessa de respirer et je m'effondrai en larmes. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire mon deuil que deux paires de bras me relevèrent promptement.

**- Allez Kate, tu viens avec nous maintenant sans faire d'histoires. **Demanda Alistair d'un ton ferme.

Je me débattis et explosai sous la fureur. Je me jetai au cou d'Alec et lui assenai une décharge électrique si intense qu'il en mourut aussitôt. Alistair sortit un flingue et me tira dessus avant que je ne puisse lui réserver le même sort. Je m'écroulai au sol à ses pieds, dans une ultime tentative je m'accrochai à sa cheville et lui fit goûter à mon don, pour la dernière fois.

Je sentis la vie m'aspirer peu à peu mais j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, je savais que j'allais retrouver Garrett.

**- J'arrive mon amour**… Murmurai-je dans un dernier souffle.

Fin


End file.
